


The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Canon Typical Puns, Fade to Black, Fluff and silliness, M/M, Make Outs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but its pretty minor, canon typical banter, implied carter/barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf just wants to make dinner, Oscar becomes a welcome distraction, and Barnes and Carter an unwelcome interruption.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inherent Eroticism of a Waistcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796925) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/The%20Inherent%20Eroticism%20of%20a%20Waistcoat.mp3) | **Size:** 7.00MB | **Duration:** 9:55min

  
---|---


End file.
